Werewolf at Cross Acdemy
by Miles Inknt
Summary: Written as a sires of diary entries and letters tell of a Werewolf who is alone in the world, with his pack and family deadhe can only turn to one person, Kaien Cross.


p style="line-height: 115%;"span dir="LTR" style="font-family: 'Han Graph Papyrus'; font-style: italic;"emExert From James Lycan's Diary/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span dir="LTR" style="font-family: 'Han Graph Papyrus'; font-weight: bold;"strongAugust 28/strong/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span dir="LTR" style="font-family: 'Han Graph Papyrus';"I started my day by leaving the cave I had found the day before, being the last of a speise is a heavy bredan on a man's mind, I had been running since my pack was whipped out though I'm sure the hunter didn't see me before. I had set my course, I was headed to Cross Academy, to my teacher, Master Cross. The japanese country side was heavy ladden with trees and cover, perfect for me, perfect for getting around unnoticed. Night had soon fallen I was rushing, I needed to find a cave before i got caught in the moonlight, I found one but it was a close call, I have to end off here./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span dir="LTR" style="font-family: 'Han Graph Papyrus'; font-style: italic;"emExert of ExVampire Hunter Cross' Diray/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span dir="LTR" style="font-family: 'Han Graph Papyrus'; font-weight: bold;"strongAugust 28/strong/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span dir="LTR" style="font-family: 'Han Graph Papyrus';"Yuki and Zero had a run in with the Night Class last night it went well no inguries as of yet. Zero's conditoning is worsening, I might have to move him from the day class. Anyway I recived a letter from the hunter's organiztion today: /span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%; margin-left: 10pt;"span dir="LTR" style="font-family: 'Han Graph Papyrus';" Dear Cross, /span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%; margin-left: 10pt;"span dir="LTR" style="font-family: 'Han Graph Papyrus';" I am over joyed to inform you that Vampire Hunter, James Lycan, Will soon be ariving at Cross Academy by tomorror. We need you to keep an eye on him, he has shown signs...something we aren't entirely sure about what, it might be vampirism. We incline that you watch him carefully./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%; margin-left: 10pt;"span dir="LTR" style="font-family: 'Han Graph Papyrus';" We remain, VH./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%; margin-left: 10pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span dir="LTR" style="font-family: 'Han Graph Papyrus';"This letter troubles me greatly, though the chance to see my old student again fill me with joy, but it's the fact that he might have been bitten. But then he should be ariving with a small pack of wolves the fact that he is desended from the Helsing family, and that he natural hunts down level Es with out fear. I now fear something more has enterd the fray./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%; margin-left: 10pt;" align="left"span dir="LTR" style="font-family: 'Han Graph Papyrus'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic;"strongExert from the diary o/strong/spanspan dir="LTR" style="font-family: Han Graph Papyrus; text-decoration: underline; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic;"strongf Zero K./strong/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%; margin-left: 10pt;" align="left"span dir="LTR" style="font-family: Han Graph Papyrus; text-decoration: underline; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic;"strongAusgust 29- Midnight/strong/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%; margin-left: 10pt;" align="left"span dir="LTR" style="font-family: 'Han Graph Papyrus'; text-decoration: underline;"I had just fallen asleep when Yuki came by durning her patrol, the bushes rustled out side of my window and I went to investingate, what I found was odd, he looked like an average teen, but now looking back he looked rather odd, he had long dark brown hair, it appear to be tied in a loose ponytail around his waist, his hair was in little tuff on his head makeing it look like wolf ears, he was slightly tanned, he was dressed like a vampire hunter, black uniform, trimed with white, on his belt was a small dagger with a silver chain hanging from his belt and back pocket, he ran towards the headmaster's dorm building./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%; margin-left: 10pt;" align="left"span dir="LTR" style="font-family: Han Graph Papyrus; text-decoration: underline; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic;"strongExert From the diary of .../strong/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%; margin-left: 10pt;" align="left"span dir="LTR" style="font-family: Han Graph Papyrus; text-decoration: underline; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic;"strongHeadmaster Cross: /strong/spanspan dir="LTR" style="font-family: 'Han Graph Papyrus'; text-decoration: underline;"James! Don't use Yuki's diray!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%; margin-left: 10pt;" align="left"span dir="LTR" style="font-family: Han Graph Papyrus; text-decoration: underline; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic;"strongMe:Fine/strong/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%; margin-left: 10pt;" align="left"span dir="LTR" style="font-family: 'Han Graph Papyrus'; text-decoration: underline;"To be continued/span/p 


End file.
